A Bit of Light From the Blue Eyed Man
by Feliciano-Vargas D
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is a young man. He has a wonderful life with a wonderful family and a wonderful house. What more could one ask for? Well, Feliciano wants more. Being plagued with a reoccurring dream of a man with blue eyes. What will he get when he seeks his blue eyed hope out? Gerita with side pairings of Spamano and Sealand x Seborga. Human AU. Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_Cold wind,_

_Heart ache,_

_Freezing hand,_

_Then the blue eyed man..._

* * *

I could count the times I had had the dream of the blue eyed man. It always went like this:

_Cold wind passed by my face outside of my village in Italy. Bright lights from the village reflected in the lake in front of me. My legs were dangling off of the small dock that I was sitting on. For some reason, I was wearing a small light blue tank top and jean shorts. Snow was falling down onto my bare arms, freezing them in all of the areas that they touched._

_I turned around mindlessly. A woman was standing there. She had slick brown hair that fell to her waist and dark hazel eyes. She was thin and slinky with a few freckles spotting her face. She looked angry for some reason. She hit me across the face with her freezing hand, plunging me into the icy water. _

_I swam upward, but when I hit the surface, I couldn't intake any breath. I was gasping for air, but it wouldn't come. A man ran up to me, and pulled me out of the water. He placed his lips on mine, and blew air into me. My lungs were cleared, and he stopped blowing. Instead, we were kissing._

_I didn't know why I was, but I was. It was hot and sexy all at the same time. His steady hands were running down my spine sending chills throughout my body. My hands were resting on his waist, and I playfully bit at his lip, and slipped my tongue into his mouth. We continued showing affection... but then he let go._

_His eyes were so blue, and wonderful. He was perfect with his slicked back blond hair and blissful blue eyes. I really couldn't wish for anything more. His hand caressed my cheek and then he ran off. I blinked before realizing what I had done._

_I ran speed back into the village. I found my house and ran up to the door and threw it open. My two brothers were sitting at the table. One had something that looked like blood dripping from his head. The other one was crying. The one that was crying turned around, and advanced to me, "Never deny the blue eyed man," and my dream faded away._

Inever understood what that dream meant, but I have had it at least seven times now, each time the exact same. All I knew was that the dream was perverted in so many ways, it was unreal.

All I knew was that I had seen that blue eyed man before, somewhere. My soft blankets were rubbing against my skin. The sun had not started to rise yet, so there was light moonlight reflecting into my room, turning it blue. I sat up with my legs crossed. My hair was messily arranged around my face. My eyes were opened slightly. The house was quiet except for my steady breathing. I would go and see if I could find the blue eyed man in the morning, but now it was time for sleep.

* * *

**Please review, I would like to see if you like it, or if I should change it. I need advice or a way of knowing that you like it. Once again, please review! Until next time, Hast la Pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh shit!" Lovino screamed from down the hall. I had gotten back to sleep, and it was now twelve thirty, "I'm going to be fucking late!"

Lovino scrambled passed my room, half dressed and hair still a mess. Behind him, my younger brother, Sebo ran with him. He, on the other hand, was ready. Lovino and he had a job at a café. I had the same one, but today was my day off. I was going with them to the town to look for the blue eyed man, and they were going to take me home.

I quickly ran up, closed the door, and got dressed. As I ran to the kitchen, I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair as I hurried. Once I entered the kitchen, I join Lovino at speed eating, and we all scrambled for a bit more. We got in the car at twelve forty-two and Lovino rushed us off.

He pulled into the parking space, and threw me the keys. Sebo and him got out of the car and hurried into the little café. The name was 'Pace, Ancora Una Volta'. (I used google translate, sorry.) It was a very nice little shop, but I had better things to do at the moment.

I climbed out of the car locked it. I pocketed the keys and started down the street. As I walked, a man bumped into me. I turned around.

"Uh, sorry, sir. I didn't mean to run into you. I wasn't looking where I was-," he started. He had wavy blond hair, but it wasn't to long. A single curl came in front of his face. His eyes were purple and he had round glasses without a top rim. He wore a heavy coat, even though it was in the middle of summer.

"You don't have to oppoliogize..." I said, waiting for his name.

"Matthew Williams, and you?"

"Feliciano Vargas. It's nice to meet you," we shook hands. After a bit of talking, an albino came running up to us. One of his pockets was thicker than it should have been, and he too wore a jacket, but it wasn't as thick.

"Hey, birdie! Who's your friend?"

"This is Feliciano Vargas," Matthew replied, "Feliciano, this is Gilbert Beilschimdt. He's my..."

"Boyfriend. Don't be ashamed of who you are," I said smiling at him, "Hey! You two should come and see me at work tomorrow. I work at a café, and I can get you something free of charge."

"Really?" Matthew asked.

"Go right ahead!" I said happily.

"I can't," Gilbert said, "I had plans to meet with my brother, Ludwig, tomorrow. He was in the war, and this would be the first time that he has come home in a few years."

"Ludwig can come too! The café is called Pace, Ancora Una Volta. It's here in the town. Come see me tomorrow at one with your brother, I'm sure it will be okay!"

"Okay! Well, thank you!" Gilbert replied, "Sorry, I've got to go get my house ready for Ludwig. It was nice meeting you, Feliciano. See you tomorrow!" Gilbert said grabbing Matthew's hand and running off.

I blinked a few times before realizing, 1) I spent my entire day talking to complete strangers. 2) I did not even _look _for the blue eyed man. 3) My brothers were probably waiting for me for at least fifteen minutes now.

I ran back to the car as fast as possible, and saw two very angry and bloody brothers standing there.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating. Internet fail. Review please guys! **

**Hasta la Pasta~!**


	3. Chapter 3

"GOD DAMMIT FELICIANO! I'M FUCKING PISSED AT YOUR DUMB ASS! I WAS STANDING HERE FOR FIFTEEN FUCKING MINUTES WAITING FOR YOU TO GET YOU FUCKING ASS BACK TO THE DAMNED CAR, AND WE GET FUCKING JUMPED BY A FUCKING GANG! THEY FUCKED US UP BAD BECAUSE THERE WERE TWO OF US ASSES AND LIKE FIFTEEN FUCKING BILLION OF THE FUCKING BASTARDS! ME AND THIS DUMB BASTARD THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO FUCKING BLEED TO FUCKING DEATH BEFORE YOU GOT YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE BASTARD! AND IF YOU THINK I'M BEING TO FUCKING HARSH, WELL EX-FUCKING-SCUSE ME, BASTARD, BECAUSE I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO FUCKING BLEED TO DEATH! BASTARD, THE NEXT TIME I FUCKING SAY TO MEET US AFTER OUR FUCKING SHIFT, DO IT, DAMMIT!" a _**VERY**_ pissed Lovino shouted at me.

I stood there shaking in fright before reaching out a shaky hand to give my brother the keys.

"...you better fucking give me those fucking key bastard, dammit..." Lovino muttered harshly under his breath as he climbed into the car.

The entire way home he was yelling things at me like:

'BASTARD! YOU'VE GOT ME FUCKING PISSED! DON'T BE EXPECTING ME TO BE FUKING EASY, DAMMIT!'

and

'THE FUCK COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO US, BASTARD, AND THEN WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU FUCKING DO?! YOU WOULD HAVE TWO VERY PISSED BROTHERS IN THERE LAST FUCKING MOMENTS!'

I kept repeating sorry, because I honestly felt bad about it. I probably shouldn't tell them about inviting my new friends to the café... They'd be killed in their sleep... Geez, and Lovino needs to watch his language...

* * *

_**Sorry it's short, I have lots of things to do...**_


End file.
